


long live prussia

by AtomicIce



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Sad, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicIce/pseuds/AtomicIce
Summary: a scene from a discord rp in which... well, i'll let you read the storywarning: rips hearts out and crushes them





	long live prussia

he lies down in bed, his heart broken, his world shattered. all the light is darkness now, and prussia is lost. he feels it all weakening, feels himself weakening.

and all he can say is, “long live prussia.”

and then the light comes, and all is white. and then a face. it’s holy rome, and his arm is extended towards him.

this time, he doesn’t look back, because if he does, all he’ll see is the white. he takes holy rome’s hand, and the world becomes black.

he closes his eyes and breathes his last.

gilbert beilschmidt is dead.

gilbird flies out and chirps sadly before snuggling in gil’s hair. he’ll take it step by step now – he needs to survive until west finds him.

all is quiet.


End file.
